The Black Void
by Backyard Bottomslash
Summary: Light wakes up some time after his death in a mysterious black void apparently created by L. Light has deal with the other people living there, including L, B, Misa, Mello, Matt, and more to come.
1. Light's Arrival

Author's Notes: I deeply apologize for not uploading anything for such long time. I got into a car accident and was in a coma for... A week was it? I don't know. I was in a coma. So that's why my writing got slowed down. Sorry!

**The Black Void**

**Chapter 1: Light's Arrival**

**Light Yagami opened his eyes and saw black. The void seemed to stretch on everywhere, as far as Light could see. If he had to guess the shape of it he would say a dome. But he couldn't tell how tall it was. The soundlessness of the place weighed heavily on Light, and it seemed a struggle for him to sit up.**

**When he did sit up, he saw a man looking down on him.**

**"Ryuzaki? What are you doing here?"**

**The man gave a cruel, melancholy sort of smile. "Ryuzaki…. I remember that name."**

**Light thought he knew what Ryuzaki was getting at. He rolled his terra cotta eyes. "Oh, I get it. In this place you want me to call you L."**

**The man frowned momentarily, and then smiled. He immediately burst into a terrible fit of laughter. The clear sound of his voice resonated through out the void, echoing in ways that disobeyed the laws of sound. **

**Eventually he calmed back down, but the maniacal gleam in his sharp red eyes was still there.**

**"Of course you don't know me. I was merely the backup. I was nothing. Just another copy." **

**Light stood up shakily. "You're not L?" **

**"Hardly!" He spat.**

**"Well then why do you look so much like him? You stand like him, and are dressed like him!"**

**"Like I said before Light Yagami, I am merely a copy."**

**"W-wait! I didn't tell you my name!" Light spluttered. **

**The copy chuckled. "I was born with special eyes, Light. Very special eyes."**

**Light was about to interrogate the copy further when he heard a squeal of joy.**

**"Oh, Raito-kun! Misa is sooo happy that her knight is here to protect her in this scary place."**

**"Misa… The restraining order…" Light said through clenched teeth. The girl un-clung herself from him. "Misa-Misa is sorry Raito-kun!"**

**Light nodded pertly. "So what is this place anyway?" Light asked the copy.**

**The copy shrugged.**

**Looking at the copy, Light realized he didn't even know his name. "If you're not L, then who exactly are you?" Light asked.**

**The copy smiled deviously. "You really don't remember me, do you?" He cackled. "You killed me, Light Yagami. I am Beyond Birthday."**

**Light had no idea. **

**"Just call me B." B scowled. **

**"HOMG, Raito-kun! Misa has been stuck with these two gay boys for such a long time!"**

**She pointed her black lacquered nails at a leather-clad blond and a stripe-shirted redhead. They were discussing something animatedly, but they looked straight enough to Light.**

**"Come now Misa, you shouldn't judge people like that-" Light spoke too soon. Out of nowhere the redhead and the blond tumbled to ground, (was it really ground? It was just black solidity…) and were kissing passionately. "Umm… Never mind Misa."**

**B smiled. "I remember when they were kids. Always together. Roommates, even. Matt, the redheaded one, used to talk, or rather, moaned in his sleep. He recorded these dreams of Mello, the blond one, on his computer. One day Mello found the document and well…" Be gestured at the two.**

**Light rubbed his head. Mello… Mello… Where had he heard that before? OH YEAH. One of L's childish heirs. Wait, B mentioned roommates… Then that means…**

**"B you lived at Wammy's House?"**

**B smiled. "So the genius Light can put two and two together, eh?"**

**Light stood up, but then B leaned uncomfortably close to him. "Tell me, Light." He hissed harshly. "How did you kill my Lawli-pop?!"**

**"Who?!" Light took a hasty two steps backwards. B struck him across the face, the sound of his hand hitting Light's face cracking like a whip.**

**"WHO?!" He roared. "YOU'RE ASKING ME WHO MY LAWLI-POP IS?!! WHY YOU INSOLENT BASTARD!"**

**Light was seriously afraid of B now.**

**Then a face came out of the nonexistent shadows. A face of immense relief for Light. A face so like the one who had hit him.**

**"Beyond. I will not tolerate that kind of behavior towards Light-kun. He is my friend."**

**B glared at Light one last time before turning to the face. "You're mine L. MINE. This isn't home anymore. You promised me that here we-"**

**Light interrupted their personal soap opera. "You two are talking as if you planned this all out. What's going on?"**

**"You are correct, Light-kun." L offered a hand and Light took it, standing up. **

**"I made this place so all the people I chose could live a free life. This is a utopia devoid of all earthly troubles. Here we require no food or sleep. We only posses the clothes on our backs. We do not produce urine or any other sort of bodily fluid other then those required to live. Nor can we feel physical pain or die. Also, blood and the like are incapable of escaping our bodies.**

**"I have chosen certain people I think I had neglected or treated unjustly in the earthly life to live with me here in eternal happiness"**

**Light gaped bluntly. This was so not L's style. He put a hand to his head and muttered, "Wow, what did Sayu put in my food this morning?"**

**L smiled brightly, bighting his thumbnail. "Your sister didn't put anything other then her love for you in the form of brown sugar. Light-kun, this is real."**

**Light's thoughts were as follows:**

**How did L know his sister always added brown sugar to his toast in the mornings?**

**Hold on, Ryuk had just killed him the Yellow Box warehouse so Light had come from the taskforce headquarters that morning so Sayu wasn't even there when he had breakfast in the first place!**

**Then, "Well why Mello and Matt?!" **

**L seemed a bit saddened at this. "Light-kun you simply must break out of the habit of thinking so poorly of my intrepid little successors. You're going to be living with them here!" **

**Light leaned over to puke, but he 'couldn't produce bodily fluids other then those required to live'.**

**"Whatever Ryuzaki."**

**"Please call me L here, Light-kun."**

**"Whatever L, just how long is this going to last?"**

**L leaned in, his nose barely touching Light's. "Forever."**

**Still possessing his sense of pride, Light did not scream like a small school girl as he desired. Instead, he kept it in his head. **

**Without further ado, L moved along in his talk. "Which reminds me, Light-kun, I felt the need to tell you ahead of time, now that you've arrived I have to go collect Near!"**

**Light was so incredibly mad he couldn't process his own rage. The harsh insults that spewed from his mouth were dulled by the unadulterated ferocity of his anger. **

**"That bastard… Who stopped me from taking my rightful place… Damn him, that albino bitch…"**

**L smirked. Their minds worked well together, Light's and Near's. Once they settled their differences they would actually find they had a lot in common.**

**Mello, while Frenching Matt was still able to keep his ears open. Gently pulling away from the disappointed Matt, Mello walked over to L and Light. **

**"Hey L, I thought you said the people who came here had to be dead…"**

**L turned on his heels, facing Mello. "Good observation, Mello. You're right; I can only bring dead people here."**

**"Well then how come Misa is here?" Light asked. She hadn't been dead. **

**"You've been dead for two years, Light-kun. You just weren't aware of it."**

**Light bit his lip. This was getting to intricate to believe. So all he could do was continue off the loophole Mello had found.**

**"Since when has Near been dead?" He snapped hastily.**

**"Oh, he's still alive and very healthy. I'm going to have to kill Near to bring him eternal happiness."**

APRIL FOOLS! I was not in a coma, nor was I in a car crash. I just got sick of typing and took a vacation!


	2. Near's Arrival

**Chapter 2: Near's Arrival**

_**He is in the SPK headquarters. Now his headquarters as L. His home. The other members have long disappeared, be can still see them working and here them talk. Sometimes he takes out his finger puppets of them and pretends they were back to help him. Now there is only Roger, and he is only support emotionally, there is no one to do field work for him.**_

_**It doesn't matter though. None of the cases he has taken as L have been truly challenging. Sometimes he felt it wasn't worth the chase, but what else would he do with his life? **_

_**He takes out his finger puppet of Mello, fondling it between his two fingers. He worked so hard on making this puppet seem real… Only to watch Mello die. He wonders if the spirit of Mello would be happier if he makes a puppet of Matt for him. He wonders if Mello is in Heaven. He downright should be, judging by how many times he had seen Mello praying in the chapel at Wammy's. By how many times he went straight to Confession after hurting him. He had still worn his rosary after he left; his rosary survived the mafia explosion. Did Mello's rosary survive the fire that had eaten at Mello's fresh dead corpse?**_

_**He sighs just the slightest. If Mello was alive there would be a struggle worth fighting for. Life would return to that capricious game of wits it had always been. Life would have more purpose then just catching serial killers.**_

_**He takes out the finger puppet of himself and puts it on the floor. He makes the puppets of him and Mello face each other. **_

_**The innocent half smile and the evil grin. **_

_**He sighs more audibly, telling himself he should get back to the case of the present, not the long forgotten killer of criminals. Light Yagami had died along with his alias of Kira, and there was nothing more to it. There were no loose ends as he wished there were… There was no loophole to bring people back… **_

_**He starts to put the puppets back in his toy-box, when he sees a golden light out of the corner of his eye. He turns around, habitually twirling a lock of his hair.**_

_**The golden light expands and is forming into the shape of a human. He glimpses some features of the person fleetingly before the light overtakes it. Black hair. Slender, pianist's fingers.**_

_**The light begins to die down, and he doesn't quite believe his eyes. It seems to be the person who died eight years ago. The person sees him and smiles slightly.**_

_**Some golden light still ebbing away, the person turns to his toy-box. The person peers in. This seems to make the person happier. **_

_**He doesn't touch anything, but instead turns to face him. His obsidian eyes stare into him, and he realizes the person is real. **_

_**When the person speaks, his mouth down not move but her hears it anyway. "Your collection has expanded greatly since we last spoke."**_

_**"I don't believe in you." He replies firmly. **_

_**The person angles his head right and downwards. "But you're a River. Go with the flow."**_

_**Hearing this he cringes inwardly. The person had used what could not be changed against him. **_

_**"What do you want?" He asks, he voice sounding braver then he really feels. **_

_**"I am going to take your life. Then you are going to come with me to the place I have created for eternal happiness."**_

_**The person darts inhumanly quickly and is on his knees before him. The person's fingers wrap around his throat, yet he does nothing to stop it. He does nothing to try and escape. He does not cry out while still can. He let's the person's grip tighten. He let's his mind relax and his life flow out of him. **_

_**His last thoughts are: Will I see Mello after L has killed me?**_

**L had been gone for a while now. Light couldn't tell how long, since there was no sun here and his watch had stopped. Light wondered how this place was supposed to bring him eternal happiness. He was being forced to spend his after-life with **_**Misa**_**, his nemesis, his nemesis's successors, (two of which were madly gay), and who knows who else would be coming. **

**There was a flash of gold light, putting colored spots in front of Light's eyes. L was back. **

**"How'd it go?" Light asked. Normally he wouldn't care how smoothly or not things like this went, but man, Light was even more bored then the days before he had picked up the Death Note. **

**L sat down in front of him in his usual manner. "Wonderful, actually. Near didn't struggle at all. Now all I have to do is pick him up from MU." **

**"I thought only users of the Death Note went to MU."**

**"No. Everyone does. It's kind of a rip off though; you'd think heaven or hell would be more interesting."**

**Light laughed at this. The metaphorical ice had been broken. The awkwardness of 'I killed you' and 'you were a mass murderer' had vanished, and they were joking like the old days.**

**B had heard their conversation, and came over with a gleeful look on his usually somber face. "So I'm seeing little Neary again?"**

**L sighed, looking up at his copy. "Yes Beyond, but you better not torment him like you did at Wammy's." **

**B scowled, but still graced their presence. **

**Being the bored kind of guy he was, Light wanted to hear anything that even hinted at smutty gossip. "What did B do to Near at Wammy's?"**

**L bit his thumbnail. "This is going to take a few minutes to explain, Light-kun." **

**Light nodded eagerly. **

**"There was once a girl at Wammy's House called A."**

**Light rolled his eyes. More letters.**

**"A and Near were the only two biologically related. They were as close as siblings could be. No pun intended, of course. Then B came. A and B grew to love each other. Then one day B betrayed A, no one knew why. To get at A B tortured Near even worse then Mello could imagine. A couldn't take the pressure from both B and Near. She killed herself. A wrote a note saying it was because she couldn't handle succeeding me, but we all knew the real reason." L bowed his head solemnly.**

**B chuckled. "It was such a terrible tragedy." He said, the words coated in slimy dripping sarcasm. **

**Light twitched. His knowledge of Wammy's House got stranger by the moment.**

**L lifted his head. "That is why Near plays with toys. Because they can't hurt him. They'll stay loyal to him always. But here they are no toys."**

**"Only us." B finished.**

**"Well why couldn't you just bring A back!" Light exclaimed. "Then everyone would be happy!"**

**"No Light-kun. It would bring too much pain."**

**L looked up at the black palette of a sky. **

**"I'm going to get him now." **

**Mello and Matt came over from there love nook and waved to L. L gave a small wave of his own, before he began to float up.**

**"Bye Lawli-pop! Have a good trip!" B called out, blowing L a mock kiss. **

**Light could just make out L smiling down at them, and suddenly he was gone in a blink. **

**"So that's how it works?" Light wondered out loud. **

**"So that's how it works." Mello said, putting his hands on his hips.**

_**He is floating in nothing. He is playing his life back to himself. He is taking memories and changing things. Changing events. Changing people. In his world, Mello is with him. And Mello is happy too. They work together as one letter, surpassing the original, taking over. They are L. **_

_**He sees L. And L asks him to come with him. He asks, not realizing he is crying out, is Mello there? Yes, he is, come here Near… Come here…**_

**Near came drifting down. Like a piece of paper. Strangely enough, he landed at Mello's feet. Mello frowned, stepping back. **

**L appeared, walking perfectly in step with Light. **

**The group circled around Near. "That's odd." L stated. "He should have come in conscious." **

**B nudged his foot against Near's side. "Something's wrong with the system, Lawli-pop."**

**L looked peacefully worried. "I think it's alright, actually. Now that he's here he can't die. Maybe it's just taking him a long time to wake up from MU…"**

**Mello leaned over Near. "Hellooo? Queery-Neary? Are you in there Queery-Neary?"**

**L gave him a 'don't be rude young man' type of look, but it vanished quickly. Because when Mello spoke, Near had twitched. **

**During this time Misa apparently had a maternal instinct kick in, and after twitched Misa rushed to get his head elevated. Not noticing the awkwardness of Near's head lying in her lap Misa gushed, "Come on Mello! Talk more!" **

**Mello rolled his eyes, smirking at Matt. "Of course the little twerp needs my help."**

**Flamboyantly leaving Matt's side, Mello kneeled beside Misa. The two looked oddly similar. Both blond and clad in black. **

**Being the impulsive, melodramatic person he was, Mello burst into song from his favorite musical. **

**"Mr. Near, you're a bloody wonder imminently practical and yet appropriate as always! As you've said repeatedly there's little point in dwelling on the past!"**

**You could tell by the crescendo of his voice and slight swoon that he was dieing to continue, but the next lines were:**

_**Do come here, my love.**_

_**Nothing to fear, my love.**_

_**What's dead is dead!**_

**And that would just make the current situation all the more uncomfortable. **

**The singing helped though, and Near's expression changed into a subtle smile. He rolled onto his side, getting comfy in Misa's lap. Misa looked so happy that it seemed she was going to cry. Sighing in a girly way, Misa said, "Oh Raito-kun, this is exactly what Misa would like it to be if Misa and Raito-kun had a child…" **

**Light's eyes went wide at the prospect. **

**Mello had stayed quite ever since he had sung and Matt's eyes were darting from Mello to Near. **

**"Mello you're helping him, go on!" L commanded. B was just grinning widely, showing off his white teeth.**

**"Yes, do go on Mello."**

**Mello stared at Near, a cloudy expression on his face. **

**Misa glared at the silent Mello. "Well come on! Talk already! Don't you want Misa's baby to recover?!" She screeched.**

**"When did he become you child?!" Mello spat. Near whimpered and one of his hands clenched Misa's skirt. Misa thought this was the cutest thing. **

**"Mello try talking to him in a calm and reassuring tone of voice." L said softly. B grinned wide, if that was possible.**

**Mello sighed, collecting himself. This was clearly tough for him. **

**"Ok Near. You're fine. It's going to be alright. We're all here and you're safe." **

**L took his hopeful expression from Mello to Near. After Mello spoke Near sighed contentedly. Mello's face however contorted in anger. **

"**Mello calm down, it's ok!" L nearly shouted. Mello stood up, his fists clenched.**

"**Near, I'm kind of sick talking to an unconscious person."**

**Everyone held there breathe. Surely Mello would have exploded by now. **

"**So you just better wake the fuck up or who knows what I'll do." **

**Near did not stir. Misa began stroking his hair, glancing up at Mello. **

"**I. Hate. You. Near." **

**Matt ran over to Mello, wrapping his arms around Mello's neck, "Hey, Mel. It's alright. Near will wake up at his own pace."**

"**Get off me Matt!" Mello snapped, slapping Matt away. Matt looked hurt, but Mello was really only focused on Near. **

"**Hey Near. Wake up so you can see it when I hit you. Wake up so you can hear it when I scream at you. Just wake up."**

**Near's brows furrowed as if he were dreaming of something he didn't like. **

**L took his thumb from his mouth. "Mello, you wouldn't mind… Touching Near, you?" **

"**Yes, L. Yes, I would mind a lot."**

**L sighed. "Just put your hand on his shoulder or something." **

"**Only for you, L."**

**Mello stooped down and put his gloved hand on Near's shoulder. **

**Near smiled in his sleep and shifted his head so it was nuzzling Mello's arm. Mello slowly turned his head so he was looking up at the others. His mouth was a grim line and his eyes were slanted dangerously.**

"**Guys… He's invading my personal bubble." **

"**SCREW YOUR PERSONAL BUBBLE!" Misa screeched. Mello was taken aback and Light could have sworn part of his ear drums had snapped.**

"**JUST WAKE HIM UP! HE'S MISA'S CHILD AND HE'S DEPENDING ON YOU!" **

"**Well…" Mello muttered. "Um… What should I do?" **

"**Massage his shoulder!" L said with intensity. **

**Mello glared and flipped L off with his other hand. Slowly he began massaging Near's shoulder, loosening his muscles. **

**Near lifted his arm, a big step in the right direction, and put his hand on top of Mello's. **

**Mello cursed under his breathe, the foul language just barely dirtying their ears. "Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck…"**

"**Mello you're getting movement out of him that's what counts." L said in the type of tone you might placate an insane person with. **

**B walked the plank on the 'Don't anger Mello' ship. "Hey Mello, maybe he's attracted to you intimately. Act sexy!"**

"**So you're saying I'm not sexy normally?!" Mello retorted. Matt laughed and Misa looked really confused. **

**L tilted his head contemplatively. "Beyond, that's not a half bad idea."**

**B pumped his fist in the air, mentally cheering, "**_**Yes! All these years of being a secret yaoi fanboy has paid off!**_

**Light got into the 'let's all humiliate Mello' mood as well. "Yeah. Maybe it'll arouse him."**

"**It's not funny!" Mello screeched, Misa-ly. **

"**Stop yelling in my ear!" Misa whined. **

"**Shut up Barbie!" **

"**Let's stop this foolishness now, children." B said. L and Matt laughed; Mello got the joke but was to upset to react properly.**

"**What?" Light asked. **

**B smiled darkly. "Let's stop this foolishness now, children, is the most vocabulary some kids back at Wammy's got out of Roger."**

"**Hullo? What about me over here?" Mello asked. **

"**Oh, well, the rest of us will walk far away and you can just… Stay with him and comfort him." **

"**I don't want to leave my baby!" Misa interjected.**

**Light bent down and whispered into Misa's ear, "Misa, if you do what L says right now I will love you forever."**

**Misa's eyes were shining and she gently placed Near's head back down. She stood up and looked at Light. "Oh Raito, I will." And so they walked off, B snickering.**

**Now Mello and Near were alone. Mello sighed and sat down beside Near. **

"**I'm not exactly sure what L wants me to do, so I'm just going to talk."**

**Near's mouth twitched.**

"**You know, I don't believe L that I'm the one helping you. I think you're dreaming."**

**Near's head shook slightly.**

"**Um… Ok. I guess you're not dreaming."**

**Near brought a hand up as if to twirl his hair, but it fell short. Reminding himself he was doing this for L only, Mello took Near's hand and brought it up to rest on his hair. Near's hand weekly held a lock of his white hair.**

**After a stretched out moment of silence there came a strained request from Near. "Hold me…" He whispered his lips barely moving and his words barely understandable. **

**Mello hesitated, only to mentally curse L, then reached over and brought Near in his lap.**

**For a few minutes nothing happened with Near. He rested in Mello's lap like a lifeless doll. Mello liked it better that way. That way in his mind Near became 'It' not 'Near'. It didn't last long though.**

"**I am so pissed at L…" Mello absently muttered into Near's ear. Near's eyes snapped open and in shock of waking up in Mello's arms, he flung himself away.**

"**M-Mello! Um, hi. Um, what were doing?"**

"**What was I doing?" Mello repeated. "Well ever since you're lifeless body came floating down here, L though that I was the only person who could wake you up!! He forced me to talk to you, and then B and Light made it there purpose to sexually harass me, then you begged me to hold you, and here we are!!"**

**Near nodded. "So what is this place?"**

**Mello glared, and then softened. "The place L created to bring us eternal happiness." **

"**He's getting soft."**

**Mello laughed. "Yeah, that's exactly what I thought!" **

**Then the two looked at each other. Near with the smallest smiled of pride. Mello with an expression of sheer horror and confusion. Because they both had had the same reaction.**


End file.
